Endless Nights
by Enchantress of Shadows
Summary: A teen runs away on a rainy night and nearly gets raped. A mysterious stranger saves him, but can he be trusted? Where is he taking him? Is he safe or in his worst nightmare? Rated for later things, see notes. Vampire,YAOI [MB,BR,SJ] MxBxR? others? REPOST
1. A Cloudy Gray Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

THIS IS REPOSTED BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO REPORT THE STORY AND IT GOT DELETED BECAUSE OF THE QUESTION-LIKE POLL! Fortunately it was only one ch. long at the time. Thank you for the reviews!

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**: YAOI! (meaning male/male; mild) AUish (alternate universe), _Attempted _NCs! (_attempted_ rape, meaning it was stopped before it had gone too far; very mild) **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

**YOU ARE WARNED!**

**

* * *

**

Ch 1 A Cloudy Gray Sky

A cloudy gray sky, where a storm awaits. Fog is present. The sky thunders. The rain splatters on the sidewalk. It pours over the bushes. It floods the roads. Such a gloomy atmosphere. Anyone out in this weather would be insane. But surely enough, there is someone.

Footsteps of a teenage boy splashes the puddles, as quick as lightning, he runs, far away where _no one _will be able to find him. At least that is what he hopes.

Having no destination in mind, the teenage boy dashes as far as his legs would carry him, soon collapsing somewhere on the streets behind an abandoned building. His breaths were heavy, his vision was blurry, and he was soaking wet.

Suddenly, a dark figure pulled him into a dark alley, pinning the teen against the wall. "Let me go!" the boy screamed, trying to push the man off him but to no avail seeing as the figure was stronger than he.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," the figure hissed. He shut the boy up with a forced kiss, slipping his tongue into the teen.

The boy bit the vile tongue in retaliation, causing the figure to back away. "Bitch! You'll pay for that!"

The teen tried to escape, but the figure caught his wrist and pinned him to the filthy wet concrete, "Not so fast pretty boy, I'm not done yet."

"Iie!" the boy struggled, "Stop!" (1)

"It'd be such a shame to kill you, but not before I make you scream," the man said with a sardonic smirk as he starts to undo the zipper.

"Yamete, onegai!" the boy pleaded. (2)

But lurking in the shadows unbeknownst to them, someone else is watching. Someone with an objective. Someone with great powers. Someone . . .who's quite dangerous.

Just as the guy was about to make his next move, a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows, "Unhand him, _unless_ you want to deal with me."

"And why the hell should _I_ obey you?"

* * *

Translations:

"Iie" means "no"  
"Yamete" means "stop"  
"Onegai" means "please"

A/n: Yes, I know this is a short chapter; I have a lot of plot bunnies playing around in my head. I will update soon if I get positive support. I apologize for the cliffy, but that's the only way to see if anyone is interested.

Important: Who do you think the mysterious figure should be Mariku(yami) or Bakura (yami) or Yami or Kaiba? The majority would help me decide, but I might still pick my own.

I will reveal that and more things about the story in the next chapter if you guys want more to this. There will be yaoi pairing(s). Possible lemons, and or torture, or rape in the future. Oh, can anyone guess who the teen is? (this person will not be changed)

So what do you think of this bad, good, or ok? Please tell me in your review. And don't flame me for making it yaoi or for the unsuccessful rape, I've already warned you. See ya next time.


	2. Rescued or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I will not state this again.

A/n: Thank you for the reviews! I've been having many plot dilemmas, therefore the cause of the long wait. The plot has been _slightly_ changed. At first the mysterious stranger was supposed to be paired with the boy, but I'm changing it. You'll see. Well, enjoy!

No warnings in this ch.

* * *

Ch 2 Rescued or Not? 

Just as the guy was about to make his next move, a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows, "Unhand him, _unless_ you want to deal with me."

"And why the hell should _I_ obey you?"

"Because _I_ can do this," the mysterious stranger answered with a smirk.

A mystifying radiance glowed brightly, blinding both the attacker and the victim. "Let's see if you're still so brave _now_," he taunted.

A blood-curling scream filled the alley. When the light had faded, the exhausted and terrified teen could see that the man had fell limb, seemingly dead. Without using much of his alluring powers because of the teen's exhaustion, the mysterious stranger depleted the boy into slumber.

The unidentified stranger gently lifted the white haired teen onto his arms, leaped up and released his dark demonic wings. The night air was cool, the drops of rain were milder now, and the crescent moon was out. Not before long, they landed behind a deserted alleyway, or rather the demonic creature did.

The alley was not like any normal shady alley; it was one where no mortal creature dared trespass alone, for they would pay a hefty price. But this creature, was no mortal being, and knew exactly what he was doing. He quietly chanted something in another language. As a dark portal opened up, he walk into it with the sleeping teen in his arms, and the portal closed up behind them.

It was a different world through the portal, the sky was the mixture of black and crimson, and not even the moon was present. Sinister clouds surrounded a castle not too far ahead. The only light source was the bright burning scarlet that snaked around the clouds. The anonymous figure flew the boy and himself toward the menacing castle. What lies ahead, is still unknown to the sleeping teen.

---------

Meanwhile, in the castle, the master drank an entire glass of crimson liquid in merely seconds. Suddenly, a blond haired messenger came to report, "Pardon my interruption master."

"Proceed," the master replied coolly.

"He has arrived in the foyer."

"Bring him here," the master ordered.

"Yes master," the messenger bowed and left briefly.

Not before long, the blond messenger came back. This time accompanied by two others, a sleeping white haired boy lie in the arms of a spiky, tri-colored haired 'stranger'.

"As you can see, I have brought the individual," stated the tri-colored haired 'stranger'.

"As I expected you to."

The master called over a nearby servant to take the boy from him. "You may go Yami."

"Yes sir," Yami bowed somewhat, and carried off the master's order.

"Pardon me, master. I have a message from Master Mariku," said the messenger.

"Yes? What is it?" the master responded, a bit annoyed.

"Master Mariku inquires to see you, Master Bakura."

"Very well, where does he say to meet?"

"The wine cellar in the west wing."

"Tell him I'll be there, Jou."

"Will do, Master Bakura," and Jou bowed slightly and proceeds to deliver the message.

* * *

Thanks to these Reviewers: 

Fanfiction . net Reviewers:

_LadySaturnGirl  
Brigitte  
swtdreams07  
fiby_  
(if I missed someone I'm sorry, because it says I have 5 reviews, but only 4 comes out)

Mediaminer Reviewers:

_GemJewel  
EvilPixie  
Mooselini McSqueegee  
Yuu Mei  
vixinkitsune_

A/n: I think I might've rushed a little. I'm still having plot dilemmas. And on the side note, Mariku and Bakura are the 'yamis', you know the evil dark counterparts of Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura respectively.

I'm planning to perhaps write a little lemon between Bakura and Mariku in the next ch or the one after that. Well review and tell me what you guys think? See ya next time, and hopefully it'll be sooner.

In the case that this fic does get deleted again, you can find this fic on w w w. mediaminer . org (take out the spaces) under the penname **Shadow Mistress**.


	3. Devious

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue. However, I do own the story, so no stealing. I also own any minor characters introduced that are not in Yu-Gi-oh!

_Title: Endless Nights  
Rated: R (or M)  
By: Shadow Mistress (aka Enchantress of Shadows on fanfiction dot net) _

_This story only resides on Fanfiction Dot Net, Mediaminer, and Freedom of Speech Fanfiction. This is not be copied without permission._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings**: Mariku/Bakura, Seto/Jou for now. More pairings later.

There will eventually be Bakura/Ryou or a pairing containing that, meaning a possible threesome or foursome. -winks-

**Key:** /blah/ telepathic speech (Vampires can do that in this story and by the way, they have special powers that will be revealed as the story progresses)

**WARNINGS** for the ch:

**Yaoi **(male/male in a sexual relationship)  
**Lime** (a milder description of sexual material than a lemon)  
Slight bit of** blood**

**Turn back now if you don't like this! No flaming me for this!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it them; it gives me encouragement to continue when I'm stuck. :)_

A/n: I apologize for the extremely long awaited update, too much work at school, too many plot bunnies, and many other delays. I'm still not sure where this story is going to go. It decided to write itself, changing my original intent. But anyways, hope you guys enjoy the ch!_  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ch 3 Devious_

---Last time---

"Master Mariku inquires to see you, Master Bakura."

"Very well, where does he say to meet?"

"The wine cellar in the west wing."

"Tell him I'll be there, Jou."

"Will do, Master Bakura," Jou bowed slightly and proceeds to deliver the message.

------------------------------

The servant strolled amongst the hall of shadows toward the guest room. He gazed at white haired boy in his arms.

'Ah, he certainly is one of a kind. I wonder what Master Bakura is planning to do with this beauty. His appearance almost matches the master himself, only with an innocent aura rather than a demonic one. Almost...like an angel, but it looks as though there's something more to him. Something hidden...deep within his heart. Something dark, a tragic memory perhaps.'

His thoughts ended there as he approached the entrance of the lavish guest chamber. He looked around charily. Satisfied, he gently placed the young teen on the bed and covered him with the crimson satin sheets. Taking one last look at the beauty, he exits, softly closing the door behind him.

Little to the servant's knowledge, a shadow had tailed him as it crept along the hall. This shadow looked vitally dangerous as it snuck in the door when the servant first opened it. Once the servant had exited, the shadow crept closer to the bed. Spotting his prey, the shadow possessed the sleeping boy.

The boy's calm expression morphed into one of restlessness. Clutching the satin sheets, the boy tossed and turned. Cold sweat was brimming over his forehead. No one in the castle was aware of his haunting nightmares.

------------------------------

Elsewhere in the castle, a certain brunette was among the many shelves of books and scrolls of a library. This library in particular, was quite large and decorative. The entrance was a double door made of fine smooth oak with beautiful columns on both sides. The flooring was the cold but delicate marble. On the walls were several famous portraits and paintings decorated in ornate gold frames. In the center of it, there was a dome-shaped ceiling; below that was the sitting area with soft, lush navy carpet. Seated at one of the lounge chairs was the vampire himself, who was currently occupied in a long scroll about the history of something or other.

Quietly, a soft knock resonated from the oak doors announcing the presence of the blond messenger as he entered the vast library.

"Master Seto," the blond messenger bowed.

"Yes?"

"Your bath is ready, master."

"Very well."

The brunette gracefully rose from the lounge chair and with the wave of his hand, the scroll was properly placed in its rightful position. "Come with me."

The messenger obligingly followed in the foot steps of his master as they exited the library and into the many halls of the castle.

------------------------------

In the wine cellar, Master Mariku drank a mouthful of wine. The wine cellar was a dimly lit chamber. The counters were a cold steel surrounded by a dozen stools. But even so, the chamber emitted a certain comfortable feeling to it. Lounging on one of the couches was Mariku. He growled with a bit of impatience. But at last, the oak doors swung open and in emerged Master Bakura.

"Finally, took you long enough _Bakura_."

The white haired vampire smirked. "Why so anxious, _Mariku_?"

"No reason in particular," the other replied mischievously, finishing his glass of wine.

Bakura poured himself half a glass and took the seat next to his companion. He finished it with one swig; then directed his attention back at the other.

"Well then, why is it that you summoned me here? _Hmm_?" he inquired, with a hint of humor present in his voice.

The blond haired fiend grinned. "What do you _think_?"

"I don't know," the other replied amusedly, "Why don't you tell me, _love_?"

"Alright white haired devil, why don't I _show_ you instead?"

Mariku leaned in closer to his companion's face. For a moment, they stared into each other's burning gaze. Then softly the blond licked at the other's lips. Their eyes closed, and gradually their lips met. First in chaste touch and then quickly it deepened into in a dance of passion. A kiss of enrapture and lustful need. Bronze colored hands buried themselves in the white silvery tresses and pale white hands wrapped around the other's neck. Their tongues intertwined, enveloped around each other's sultry embrace, battling for dominance, neither giving up in the battle.

But then, abruptly disturbing the couple, a soft knock suddenly came at the door. The two forced themselves to stop ravishing each other. "Enter."

The both of them were clearly annoyed by the interruption of the young male servant that entered. "S-sorry to disturb you, Masters. But, Master Seto inquires your presence at the main hall in two hours. M-master Seto says that it's imperative that your presence be there," replied the voice of the semi-terrified servant.

"What exactly is so important that he has to tell us _now_?" the blond was beginning to get angry.

"I-I don't know, M-master."

The white haired master rose from his seat. "Fine, we'll _go_. But first, I'd like to know something. What happened to the_ messenger_? "

The servant looked down. "I believe Master S-seto has him occupied at the m-moment, master."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and Mariku knowingly smirked. "Very well, clean up this dump while we're gone. Make sure it's _spotless_," Bakura replied half-annoyed and half amused at the courage of the servant.

"Y-yes Master, right away," he answered a bit shakily and bowed to the both of them as they left the cellar.

Outside the cellar, the two slowly walked in the candle lit halls.

"Grr, he interrupted us _again._ Seto just does this to spite us, I swear."

"Well, what do you say we return the favor then, _hmm_ Mariku? How about we continue our 'little' activities in _there_?"

"Devious aren't you, Bakura? I like what you're thinking. Let's go."

A smirk was once again plastered onto the duo vampires. The platinum blond grabbed his companion's arm, pulling the white haired one within kissing range. Picking up where they left off, they ravished each other mercilessly as they transported themselves to their destination.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the servant quarters below the castle, the newcomers were lined up in a row, guards standing behind them. The commander had a particularly mean demeanor about him. A smirk was plastered on his face, looking smugly at the slaves, and in his hand he had a whip, ready to snap it whenever he felt the need to.

"Alright you insignificant slaves, you are to obey every official in the castle, _particularly_ the masters and me. I will be addressed as _Lord_ Kurai or _sir_. No one is to speak unless directly spoken to. Until you rise to a higher servant class, you are not to wander anywhere besides your assigned workplace. Whoever is to disobey will be a nice dinner to whoever sees fit, literally. Is that clear?"

Every slave nodded, every slave that is except for one particularly feisty male. He in particular, gave the guards his own defiant glare, hostility raging in his violet orbs.

The demon slowly walked up to him, closely examining the boy. The boy continued to glare at the demon with an intense virulency. Ice cold fingers went up to caress the boy's silken face.

"Don't touch me!" came the sudden outburst of the boy.

Immediately a hand collided harshly on the boy's flesh cheeks. The boy winced, but his glare remained.

"Well well, looks like we have a defiant troublemaker here, a _pretty_ one too. But since you're new here, I won't _kill_ you just yet. Next time however, you're not going to be so lucky."

The fiend with his lust-filled gaze smirked maliciously. "Now then," he snapped his fingers and two hefty guards advanced on the boy, "Tie him down!"

The boy struggled as the two guards held him down, binding his wrists and ankles to the conveniently placed stone table nearby. "Let me _go_! Stop it! You sick bastards!"

"Now now, name calling will only make it worse for you."

The other slaves watched in fear, as the fiend licked his lip in anticipation as he hovered above the boy. The guards stood nearby.

The fiend closed in on the boy's neck, licking the tender sweet flesh. "Give in, pretty one. Don't resist me."

"Bastard!"

The boy glared harder, if possible, refusing to give in to this vile creature, struggling to loosen his bonds, but to no avail. The fiend bared his fangs in a sadistic manner. The boy felt the sting as the demon sunk the poised fangs into the luscious flesh. As the sweet crimson spilled past the lips and into the cavern of the offending vampire, the boy slowly felt drained. A pain-filled scream emitted from his throat. However painful it was, he had also felt a strange sort of pleasure in it and then a sense of calm.

The boy became slightly dazed. But just before the boy fell unconscious, the demon pulled away and licked the wound, healing it in the process. Licking the remains of the succulent liquid from his lips, the demon turned to the slaves. "See that as a lesson, slaves. Disobey and you _will_ be punished."

Turning to the guards, he gave another order, "Take the boy to his cell."

"Yes, my lord," the guards took the boy away, and since the boy was drained of blood and energy, he did not resist much.

------------------------------

As the messenger followed his master in the corridors, there was no idle conversation. It was pure silence between them. The messenger was curious as to why the master wanted him to come along. To the boy's luck, of all the people he could be stuck with, he was stuck with the aloof master, whose sapphire gaze was _usually_ ice cold, but...he _was_ quite sexy. He paused his thought, shocked at his comment. Since when did he think the master was...attractive? He tried to recall, but he just didn't seem to know. He shrugged it off. After all, there was no chance of the arrogant master ever paying attention to him, _was _there? His thoughts went back to his original question.

Exactly what was the vampire's intention? The master was detaining the only messenger in the castle, which in respect detained the most efficient communication system in the castle. His job was to bring messages to all the important figures, wherever they may be in the vast ancient castle. He knew his way around and knew exactly where to find all the recipients of any given message at any given time because of the special device that clung around his wrist.

He just couldn't seem to figure it out, but his thoughts were interrupted as they approached the bath chamber. Master Seto was greeted by a slave rushing in. "Sorry, master."

The brunette waved it off and entered the bathing chamber with the blond messenger trailing behind. The bath chamber was very spacious. It was an exquisite room containing marble floors, glass counter tops, porcelain sinks, gold racks, and a large Jacuzzi tub big enough for ten people with expertly designed gold faucets. The counters were adorned with lit scented candles that smelled deliciously of exotic flowers.

There were four other slaves, all female, waiting inside with their heads bowed. Their hair was held up in a simple but elegant bun. All dressed scantily in their bathing uniform, which consisted of an intricately laced black bikini and a crimson colored bathrobe. With a hand notion from the master, the slaves went to help him undress.

The messenger was standing quietly in the background waiting for his master to give him further instructions. His brown eyes wandered on to the sexily exposed master.

Sensing his gaze, the master turned his head with a curious expression. The blond blushed, bowed his head, and mumbled something incoherently.

The master waved away the girls, "Leave us."

"Yes, master." The five girls obligingly left the chamber, curious to the reason why the master wanted them to leave when he was still half dressed.

The master motioned for the blond to come closer. A slight smirk was grazed across the glistening white face. "What were you saying?"

Obeying his master, the messenger came to the edge of the tub, "Nothing... nothing of importance, master," still bowing his head in embarrassment.

Seto placed a gentle finger underneath the boy's chin, lifting it up, lightly following the contours of the boy's face. Being forced to look up, the blond was mesmerized by sapphire orbs dazzling with lust. The master brushed away the silken strands of hair blocking the gorgeous face, "A beautiful face shouldn't have to be hidden."

One hand caressed the boy's blushing cheeks, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"If you...say so...master," the blond was blushing madly now.

Devilishly, fingers brushed over the perk rose bud beneath the thin white shirt, rubbing them softy between his thumb and forefinger. A small gasp was elicited between the boy's luscious lips. The boy felt the delicate cold hand sink lower to trace the bulge in his tight leather pants. Involuntarily, he bucked into the titillating sensation. "You like that, don't you, pup?"

The master was greeted with soft moans of pleasure that escaped from those tender lips. A hand went to cup the sexily clad derrière, holding the boy closer against his master. The sinuous grinding of leather tight pants against leather tight pants exhilarated the boy. His breath was becoming jagged and hot with wanton need. He could feel the sultry breath against his flesh as the same silky tongue ran over the sensitive tissue of the earlobe. The vampire's seductive whisper filed into his ear, "You will help me bathe, I _trust_?"

His answer was timidly soft with his near panting state, "If y-you wish, m-master."

Slender fingers reached to undo the first few button of the boy's shirt. The master's figure was now dangerously close to him. A devious tongue went to lick the freshly exposed flesh before the sharp canines pierced it. The boy hissed at the initial sting. Swiftly, expert digits reached beneath the leather material, sensually rubbing the boy's arousal in a circular motion. The boy moaned and panted in a state of pleasure.

/You like this, don't you, my _naughty_ pup/

"Y-yyes...m-master...I've b-been...a _naughty_ pup."

/Beg for me, puppy. Tell me what you want./

"M-master, please...mm-more."

The brunette pulled away from the wound and sealed it with a soft kiss. "Good boy."

Long fingers were still caressed around the aroused shaft, giving it a long stroke before thumbing the tip. A gasp was educed from the boy. Giving the boy one last brush, the fingers slipped away. Still red and flustered from the ministrations, the boy was dipped slightly backwards with one hand wrapped around his waist and the other cushioning his blond tresses. Crimson stained lips met the tender mouth in a quick fervent kiss. Slowly he pulled away from the dazed boy, who surprisingly kept his balance.

"Now then, unless you want your attire to get wet, I would suggest you take them _off_."

"Y-yes, m-master."

Slipping off his own attire, Seto stepped into the luxurious tub. The messenger, having already kicked off his footwear, was fumbling with the remaining buttons on his shirt, discarding it on the nearby chair. His master glanced at him in the warm water. "Come here, pup."

The boy obligingly came closer to the tub, only to have his master's adept fingers dance faintly over his already tormented crotch before stripping his tightly clad pants to the floor. The master pulled the boy into tub and onto his lap. A grin dawned on the master's expression. He leaned in closer to once again capture those gentle lips.

------------------------------

Gazing out at the crimson colored sky, a dark mysterious figure leisurely stood at the balcony in the castle. Twirling a wine cup in one hand, he brought the glass to his lips.

A black cape adorned his slim figure and his bangs bellowed in the light breeze. He was a vampire alright and he was in deep thought. Vengeance plagued his complex mind.

He _would_ get his lover back! He _swore_ it. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it. A malignant smirk emerged over the white plaster face. His eyes were gleaming with a malicious anticipation. Cruel laughter echoed into the distant landscape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm leaving it there, heh heh. So what do you guys think of this chapter? It's longer of course than the previous ones. Hopefully it's too your guys' taste. I'm still not one hundred percent sure where this is going to lead, but I have _some_ idea.

Well review and tell me your comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, and what not.

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews! _

Til the next time, and I really hope it won't be as long as this wait was. I really apologize for that. :)


End file.
